This application describes research for establishing multimedia databases in scientific applications to facilitate prompt and widespread dissemination of research results through the Internet and via DVD ROM. The key element unique to this application involves the design of novel methods of displaying extremely high-resolution images along with the normal textfields associated with databases using methods that are not available today. The focus of this research is the Registry of Tumors in Low Animals (RTLA) sponsored by the National Cancer Institute and presented operated by George Washington University. Currently, text pertaining to the description, analysis, and diagnosis of tissue specimens provided to GWU, along with bibliography information is created in hardcopy and entered into Access databases that have limited availability through the GWU website. Gross specimen and microscopic image photographs of the specimen assist and diagnosis, and are filed along with the hardcopy report and are not circulated. New methods of capturing extremely high-resolution microscopic images are currently being investigated for this database. The research proposed in this application will lead the way in developing novel display technologies that overcome the severe limitations of the Internet in efficiently downloading and viewing these high-resolution images and will provide new capability to the Low Animal Tumor Registry in the process. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Commercial applications of this research are extremely desirable in telemedicine and other image intensive application that require communication of data using bandwidth-restricted channels such as the Internet as well with radio and/or satellite links. Analogous applications also exist for compression of mammogram and other medical imagery.